Radio Commands
The Radio Commands are a communication mechanic in the Counter-Strike series. Overview Radio commands are an option available in the in-game menu. It provides the player with a number of common requests and responses that the player can use to communicate to other players with. In addition, many actions, such as throwing a grenade, will cause an automatic radio response, announcing the action to the player's team. The radio is communicated to all players on the player's team, and players on the enemy team cannot hear it. For most radio commands and responses, a corresponding message will appear in the chat window. The voicework of the radio is done by Jess Cliffe for most games in the Counter-Strike series. Human players rarely follow radio commands, most of them use microphone if they wish to communicate. For bots in multiplayer games, their teamwork (co-op) is set to 75%. They normally follow the player's command. In Condition Zero, Tour of Duty missions, the bots have been modified according to the given teamwork. Global Offensive reduced the amount of radio commands to 15. However, by accessing the game files and making some modifications[http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=187002729 Steam Community - HOW-TO Use the Hidden Radio Commands (works in multiplayer)] by N3tRunn3r, it is possible to use cut commands. † Removed from Counter-Strike Global Offensive Beta in August 10th, 2012 Update, but still usable by using console. Upcoming Radio commands / Radial Radio Commands Following radio commands were added into the game file in the update. In used in current version it will use SEAL Team 6's temporary placeholder voice. Other factions don't have recorded voice yet. Additionally hints towards 3 new categories which will be seen in new radial radio command - "Requests", "Commands" and "Social". Grenade Related Radio Reports All Multiplayer games * Fire in the hole! - Throwing HE grenade (All grenades in older games) ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' * FireBomb on the way! - Throwing Molotov cocktail / Incendiary grenade * Flashbang Out! - Throwing Flashbang * Smoke Out! - Throwing Smoke grenade * Decoy Out! - Throwing Decoy grenade Game mode Related Radio Reports ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' * I've got the hostage. - Rescue hostage in Hostage rescue mode. * I'm defusing the bomb. - CT defusing the C4 in Bomb defusal scenario mode. * I'm planting the bomb. - Terrorist planting the C4 on the Bomb site in Bomb defusal scenario mode. * I dropped the bomb. - Terrorist dropping the C4. Notes * If the option "Bots can go rogue" is unchecked, all/most bots will agree with human players' commands. If checked however, some of them may disagree/refuse to listen. * In all Counter-Strike games that feature the radio command "Report In", when used, bots will respond with the "Area Secure" radio command. If a bot is in combat, they will usually be the first to respond and with the "Enemy Spotted" radio command. *Surprisingly, if a human player uses "Enemy Spotted", all of the bots always agree and they start to follow that player, no matter how much of their teamwork set (including bots with 0% co-op). * Even if there are no enemy hostiles, the area is secured or the player has not spotted any enemies yet, all of the bots will still agree with the player who issued the command. * Before Global Offensive, if a human player issued the radio command "Get in position and wait for my go", "You take the point" and "I'm in position" to bots, the bots would ignore with that player because these are human player exclusive commands. ** Ping of Bots will follow the command "Get in position and wait for my go". Nearby bots will camp if that command is used while they will ignore the command "Hold this position". * In Global Offensive, each faction has their own voice actors (14 in total) which mostly replace Cliffe's original audio files. However, his recorded messages are still used at the end of each round to announce which team won, when the bomb has been planted and when it has been defused and used in hostage rescue mode. * In Global Offensive, CTs bots will say "I'm in position" if they are guarding a dropped C4. * In Global Offensive, if the bomb is about to explode, one player from both teams will automatically respond with "She's gonna Blow!". Behind the scenes * In older games, bots may follow the "You take the point" command, the effect is similar to "Storm the front!". * In older Counter-Strike Betas, there are a few unused and unedited radio commands voiced by Jess Cliffe. * In Deleted Scenes, there are unused radio & announcer voices in game files, which are based on the same quotes as in other games, but have a different voice. * In Counter-Strike files, some audio files is prefixed with and suggesting that some radio commands were exclusive for CTs or the Commander, but the idea was scrapped. *Only in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, certain factions speak with certain accents depending on the country the faction originates from. References Category:Counter-Strike Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Counter-Strike: Source Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Gameplay